Mouse
, , |predators = / / / |previous = (none) |next = |hide = Small and large hiding holes |equivalent = |realeased = Oct 4 |tier = 1 }} :This article is about the animal. For the edible one, see Mouse (food). The Mouse '''is the first Land Animal the player could become in mope.io. The mouse is also the Land equivalent of the Shrimp and the Chipmunk. Technical The mouse: *Spawns with 5 XP (Formerly 10) at the ready. *Has a maximum XP of 50, at which point it evolves automatically into the Rabbit, Arctic Hare, or Trout. (Depending on what biome it is in.) *Can eat Berries and Plankton. If you die you will re-spawn as a '''Mouse or a Shrimp Appearance The Mouse is one of the simplest (from the lack of abilities) and smallest animals in the game - only freshly upgraded Rabbits, Trout, and Arctic Hares are slightly smaller. It is one of the only animals without a bitable tail, the only others being the Shrimp, Chipmunk, Lemming, Rabbit, Trout, Arctic Hare, and Crab. Its base is gray and features a gray triangular snout with a grey-pink circular nose, large black eyes, darker gray ears, and a pink tail. The eyes are bigger than most animals, implying a small defenseless animal, and possibly for others to take pity on it. It didn't really work. Strategy The first thing you'll want to do is to find a Berry Bush, as this will be your quickest method of getting to Rabbit. If you can find a full Berry Bush, your time as Mouse will only be a few seconds at most. As an added benefit, finding a Berry Bush that has a Hiding Hole in its proximity will allow quick escapes from swarming predators. Always be on the watch for Rabbits, Pigs, Moles, and Deer. Be wary when getting close to a Hiding Hole, as smart predators might be lying in wait, though this goes for "all" animals and not just mice. Fortunately, higher-ranked predators such as Moles and Deer probably won't eat you since they consider it a waste of time to chase after mice as they give relatively low experience points. Healing Stones are a great way to level up as they can easily fill up experience bars of lower-ranked animals such as mice and Rabbits. While Healing Stones can restore your health, you are still vulnerable to attacks and death, and so, be wary of predators while leveling up via Healing Stones. When running from predators, use your small size to your advantage and squeeze through narrow gaps. This can be especially useful against Pigs and Deer, but you may have to take a few hits before squeezing through certain holes. Rabbits can squeeze through many of the spaces that you can, and Moles can burrow underneath. Be careful on Mud as both Pigs, and burrowing Moles are faster than you. There are also Deer that may visit a patch of Mud to dig for food, and may or may not eat you. Press S to shoot water at a Mushroom! If it is the right kind of mushroom, it will split into Berries. Otherwise, it will split into a Mushroom if you spit water at a Red Mushroom, but there may be a few. Starting with the January 26 Update, you can go over Water spots, along with all the other animals. Use that to your advantage. Gallery Underslimeasmouse.png Mouse.png|The mouse's original appearance (It hasn't changed much). Mouse2.png|The mouse with animal images turned off. A little mouse.........jpg|A mouse that had discovered a huge Berry Bush Screen Shot 2017-08-05 at 6.28.22 PM.png|A damaged Mouse running into a big Hiding Hole Wintermouse.png|The Winter Mouse Screen Shot 2017-08-05 at 6.26.14 PM.png|A Mouse going into a small Hiding Hole Screen Shot 2017-08-05 at 6.30.28 PM.png|Two Mice and a Donkey at a Healing Stone Screen Shot 2017-08-05 at 6.28.15 PM.png|A Mouse next to a River Mopeiofficalyoutubepic.jpg|A mouse stuck Trivia * Before a recent update, the text that appeared when you first spawned originally read: "A little mouse... Drink Water, eat berries to grow!" * (Old) Biting a Mouse who actually upgraded from Dragon/Kraken (see above) will give 10k XP. * The mouse's appearance was changed 3 times. * The mouse has the smallest vision. * It's one of only 6 animals that don't have a tail (Mouse, Shrimp, Trout, Rabbit, Arctic Hare, and Crab). * It has an old new appearance but it was changed. * the AI Mouse is introduced at November 15th. This is the third AI in game. * If your PC have slow internet or he just slowly, the mouse will appear. At the top will be a message:"connecting", and the mouse will spin around. pl:Mysz Category:Animals Category:Early-Game Animals Category:Starting animal Category:Land Animals Category:Mope.io